


A Single Man In Possession Of A Good Fortune, Must Be In Want Of A Wife

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Clark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, M/M, Omega!Bruce, please dont judge i was inspired by a pic of henry with a horse ok, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Or so Bruce had been told. Just like how the gentleman his father is welcoming onto the grounds of the manor, is in search of one.Bruce won’t be what he’s looking for.(just a couple of regency au drabbles for abo!superbat)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	A Single Man In Possession Of A Good Fortune, Must Be In Want Of A Wife

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by photos embedded with the story below
> 
> original post https://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/642279530504110080/littlechinesedoll-have-a-little-superbat

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Or so Bruce had been told. Just like how the gentleman his father is welcoming onto the grounds of the manor, is in search of one.

Bruce won’t be what he’s looking for.

"Alfred, who is that?"

"That I believe, Master Bruce, is to be your husband, the heir to the dukedom of Kent,"

Bruce hides behind the curtain. He watches the gentleman and his father take a stroll in the garden from the library's wide windows on the second story of their home. "Well, then I hope he knows what he's in for. After the last disastrous engagement, you'd think they'd come to their senses and back off,"

"Have a little faith in this one, young master," says Alfred, having met the gentleman a few times now on business with Lord Wayne. "He seems lovely,"

"That's what they said about Harvey,"

Alfred turns his nose up at the mention of the degenerate that had the gall to hit his charge. “This one knows how to treat his mother right. Unlike the two-faced Mr. Dent,”

“Hmph,”

* * *

_Lovely_.

That’s what they said about Harvey Dent.

Harvey Dent, who had a hefty income as a barrister, was to be Bruce’s husband.

Harvey indeed had been lovely and handsome, and Bruce could see he maybe could love him when he kissed his hand and brought him flowers and sweets and brought him on strolls and horse rides.

Until at their engagement party a year ago at Wayne Manor, in a drawing room Harvey pulled Bruce into for a private chat as the party went on in the ballroom. Bruce laid down his own rules for the marriage, that he’d continue his studies, travel, see his parents and brother whenever he pleased, and to make acquaintances and connections. It was like a quick turn of a page. His wishes had enraged his alpha fiancé and gave him a good hit to the face.

He was to be Harvey’s omega, and he was to do nothing of the sort, except to be at his beck and call. He said Bruce was the reason why he didn’t like omegas who spent too much time studying, thinking, accusing him of having already bedded every alpha he’d ever gotten the pleasure of having a friendship with, called him a whore and a slut for looking for more to bed.

Thomas Jr., Tom to Bruce, saw and heard the entire thing and came to his rescue after Bruce got a good punch of retaliation at the terrible alpha. Bruce had to admit, having two alphas fight over him felt flattering, but he wasn’t going deny wanting to throw a few kicks and punches at Mr. Dent’s face. The two-faced lying jerk. 

Tom really went off on him, letting the heat of his anger burst through his fists as he beat the barrister into a pulp. He couldn’t understand the anger flowing through him. How dare this nobody hurt his little brother!

“That bitch punched me!” Harvey roared in disbelief as servants of the household held him back from their masters. He wasn’t even drunk.

“Oh, I doubt an omega would hit back, Dent,”

It was Bruce’s time to play the innocent, weak omega. He clung onto his older brother and hid his face in the alpha’s chest, who played along as he cried crocodile tears. Tom wraps his arms around his delicate little brother.

“Goodness me!” Alfred exclaimed when he barged into the room. “Oh, is the young master Bruce alright? Take him away, immediately!”

“UNHAND ME!” Harvey struggled against the servants as he was dragged away.

Tom sighed. “Alright, little brother, that’s enough acting,”

Bruce pulled away, the innocent, helpless omega façade melting away as he eased back into his usual grace. “Oh, shush, Tom,” he dabbed at his teary eyes with the kerchief the elder brother handed him from his breast pocket. “I could’ve taken him, you know,”

“I know,” Tom chuckled. “I cut in so I would get the credit of rescuing you,”

The younger one rolled his eyes. “How dashing, thank you,” he said, giving his big brother a kiss to his cheek. He winced. “Ugh,” he lightly pressed on the tender skin of his jaw.

“That’s going to bruise,” said Tom. “Don’t worry. I made sure he’ll bruise even worse,”

Harvey was sent away, the engagement dissolved, and the party had ended early. Thomas Sr. was livid and Lady Martha Wayne was horrified. Mr. and Mrs. Dent were humiliated. Tom said he deserved every ounce of shame he brought to his family.

And that is how Bruce came to be single once more, and why he’s sitting, waiting in a drawing room for his father and the gentleman he is about to meet.

“Bruce, darling,” Thomas’ jovial, booming voice fills the drawing room Bruce was deposited in to wait for his father. “I’ve someone here who would be delighted to get to know you,”

Bruce rises to his feet in respect for the Lord of the house. “Father,”

The gentleman Bruce saw earlier from the library windows walks through the doors. The next three things Bruce thinks of him are broad, tall, and sturdy. The alpha looks as if he’s built like a brick wall. Like anyone who’ll walk into him will bounce off him. Does he work in the field or does he still keep the borders of their territory for His Majesty George III?

“Bruce, let me introduce to you Clark, Marquess of Kent,” says Thomas, gesturing for the peer to close the distance between him and his son. “Son of Jonathan, Duke of Kent,” (1)

Bruce bows and waits to be addressed by the lord before speaking.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says.

The smile on him is blinding and Bruce curses himself for the heat gathering in his cheeks as he offers his hand to be kissed. He’s absurdly handsome. He smells of freshly cut grass, leather, and hay. “The pleasure is all mine, My Lord,”

The Marquess of Kent keeps eye contact with him as he brings Bruce’s hand up to his lips. “Oh, but it is all mine, Bruce,”

Bruce hates the way the heat of his cheeks creeps up his ears.

Harvey was lovely. But he wasn’t _this_ lovely. 

The Marquess of Kent is in want of a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> notes because i’m a defensive fuck
> 
> (1) The current Duke of Kent is Prince Edward, a first cousin of Elizabeth II through their fathers, Prince George, Duke of Kent, and George VI. Prince Edward’s eldest son and heir to his dukedom is George Windsor, Earl of St Andrews. George Windsor is an Earl because his father is a Duke. A marquess is below a duke, but above an earl. There haven’t been many marquesses in the modern times because Prince Edward, Elizabeth II and the Duke of Edinburgh's son, is the Earl of Wessex (not a Marquess), and his son James is the Viscount of Severn. I chose marquess for Clark so I won’t hit myself in confusion as to what place his courtesy title is ruling over. His name is Clark Kent. Therefore, to make it easier on myself, he is the Marquess of Kent.


End file.
